Ain't It Funny
by Designation
Summary: Alec and Asha have another encounter at Crash. Only this time, the results are a little more positive. At first. AA. COMPLETED! EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Ain't It Funny

Ain't It Funny  
  
Spoilers: Hello Goodbye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters, so don't sue me! I don't own the  
song (Ain't It Funny by Jennifer Lopez) either.  
  
Crash  
  
There he was, at the bar once again. It seemed like that was the only place she ever saw  
him. Sitting at the bar, drowning his sorrows in alcohol. Asha had had enough. She was going  
to get his butt off that barstool if it was the last thing she did.  
  
***  
  
-What I wouldn't give to be drunk right now,- Alec thought, signaling the barman for  
another drink. It was getting a little hard on cash to do this. Drink, after drink, after drink. He  
didn't even care what he drank, so long as it did something. Alec welcomed the numbness the  
drinks brought, but did it have to take so many to get there?  
  
"Hey Alec," said Asha, sitting next to him. "Come dance."  
  
"Not now, Asha," Alec replied coldly. He hated to do it, he wanted to become attached,  
and have a chance at a real relationship, but he couldn't risk it. "Didn't I tell you to beat it  
already? Is there some reason you keep coming back?"  
  
"Yeah," Asha said. "I want you to dance with me." With that she took his hand and  
hauled him to the dance floor, nearly causing him to fall off his stool.  
  
When they arrived, she pulled him close and began to dance seductively. "Asha, this can't  
work . . ."  
  
"Just shut up and dance," Asha ordered. They danced.  
  
After a few songs, Asha stopped and looked up at him. "I know what you are," she said.   
Alec looked away. Asha reached up and snapped his face back in her direction, forcing him to  
make eye contact. "I know what you are, and I know who you are. And despite what you are, I  
like who you are."  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow at her, then became serious again. "That's not the point," he said.   
"I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"If I get hurt, it was my choice," Asha replied sternly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Alec tried to leave, but Asha pulled him back.  
  
"I care about you, and I know you care about me. I don't know if it was fate or coincidence or  
just Max, but we met. We've got a chance. We can't ignore this." She kissed him, passionately.  
  
~~~Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny  
~~~And you can't move on even though you try  
~~~Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel  
  
"You're right," said Alec, pushing back. "We do have a chance. I do care about you.   
That's why I can't risk losing you."  
  
~~~Oh I wish this could be real  
  
"You won't."  
  
"You don't know that!"  
  
"We can face this, Alec!" Asha said, tears forming in her eyes. "Together."  
  
"I'm being hunted by half the known world!" Alec said, trying to sound angry, even though he  
wished she were right. "Someone's bound to get hurt!"  
  
~~~Ain't it funny how a moment can just change your life  
~~~And you don't wanna face what's wrong or right  
  
Alec pulled away from her and left. He took off running out of the building. He let the  
cool breeze curl around him as he headed back to his apartment, just wishing life wasn't so unfair;  
just wishing he wasn't so alone.  
  
***  
  
Asha watched Alec run out. A tear slid down her cheek. -Why did I have to fall for him?-  
she asked herself, and went home also.  
  
~~~Ain't it strange how fate can play a part  
~~~In the story of your heart. 


	2. Worth the Risk

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, just use 'em.  
  
Author's Note: I know there aren't many Alec/Asha shippers out there, but there are some, and  
everyone deserves to read about their favourite couple. Who cares what couple it is. I don't even  
like Asha, but I can at least try to look at her a little differently and write about her in a nice way.   
  
Today's motto: If the character can be molded to fit, then shove 'em wherever you wanna!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't fight this feeling any longer  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
  
-Air Supply: Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knock, knock, knock. "Alec! Open up!" She pounded on the door with her fist again, then  
kicked it for good measure. "I know you're in there!" She tried the knob again. Locked.   
"That's it," Max muttered, bending down to pick the lock. "If he won't get off his lazy ass and  
answer the door . . ." Max opened the door to Alec's apartment and walked in.  
  
"I could have been trying to sleep," Alec grumbled from the couch, where he sat, staring at the  
TV which wasn't even on.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Max yelled angrily, ignoring his comment.  
  
"What the hell was what?" Alec yelled back, barely taking the time to look away from the blank  
screen.  
  
"I saw your little 'scene' at Crash. Christ, Alec, Asha left in tears!" Max snapped, stepping in  
front of him.  
  
Alec was silent.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what, Max? What the hell do you want me to say?" Alec finally looked up at her, face  
filled with fury and sadness. "She needs to accept that Trannies and Norms don't mix, unless the  
plan is for the Norms to wind up dead."  
  
"No, Alec. *You* need to accept that in any relationship, there is a risk of getting hurt!" Max's  
face softened. "Sometimes love isn't enough. Sometimes things just don't work out, no matter  
how hard you try. Being a 'Tranny' has absolutely nothing to do with it. When someone puts  
their heart on the line, there's always a chance it will be bruised, battered, or broken. But in the  
end, it's worth the risk." Max kneeled down so that she was face to face with Alec, who didn't  
look quite so angry any more. The sadness was taking over. "Look, Alec, I know that Rachel  
died, and it hurt you."  
  
"Don't," Alec said, looking away. But Max could see the tears welling up in his eyes just the  
same.  
  
"I know your involvement with Manticore killed her and you blame yourself. But, Alec, you have  
to see that it wasn't your fault. And just because it happened once, that doesn't mean it's going  
to happen again."  
  
Alec turned back toward her with tears spilling down his cheeks. "I- I'm just . . ."  
  
"Scared, I know," Max finished for him, pulling him into her arms. She held him, and after a  
moment's hesitation, he held on just as tightly.  
  
"Ssh . . . It'll be okay . . ." Max whispered, trying to comfort him as he trembled in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sniff, sniff . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .*honks nose loudly into tissue* . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Review, please! You know you wanna! :) 


	3. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: Didn't we go through this already? Not mine. I know it, you know it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alec?"  
  
"Yeah Max?"  
  
"We were made to be soldiers. We were taught that fear is a thing of the mind. Do you get what  
I'm saying?"  
  
Alec looked from where he sat on the couch, to Max, who had made herself at home on his coffee  
table. He smiled. "I'll talk to her."  
  
"Good. Now I'm gonna go home and lie in bed and try to get more than an hour of sleep." Max  
got up and reached for her jacket.  
  
"Hey Max?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Max smiled and punched Alec playfully on the shoulder. "You owe me big time."  
  
"Yeah, I do," Alec replied, without a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Max said quickly to change the subject.  
  
"If I decide to come in."  
  
Max frowned. "If you make the rest of us do overtime, I won't hesitate to beat you senseless."  
  
"'Kay," Alec grinned mischievously.  
  
"Alec . . ." Max growled.  
  
"See-ya later Max!" Alec said cheerfully.  
  
Max walked out, grumbling until she left the building.  
  
Alec remained seated on the couch for another hour pondering. What the hell was he going to  
say to Asha? He had brought her to tears saying that they couldn't possibly be together. Was he  
just going to walk up to her door and say, 'Changed my mind. Pick you up Saturday at eight?'   
Heh. *That* would go really well. -Wait a minute here. Back up, rewind. 'Walk up to her  
door'? I don't even know where she lives!- This was going to put a minor cramp into his plans.   
-What plans? I haven't even figured out what I'm gonna do! Let alone when, where, and how  
I'm gonna do it!-  
  
Alec finally made up his mind. He got up, picked up his jacket, and headed towards the door. -I'll  
just find Asha,- he twisted the knob and opened the door, -and I'll figure it out from th . . .- He  
stepped out, bumping into someone on his way. -Uh . . . Make that here.-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What happens next?  
  
Review and you'll find out.  
  
[Evil laughter] 


	4. No One Said Love Was Easy

Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Asha!"  
  
"Alec!"  
  
They both gave each other very surprised looks.  
  
Alec took a deep breath. "Asha, I was just-"  
  
"Don't talk. Just listen," Asha commanded, pushing Alec back into his apartment. "Life is too  
damn short for you to push me away! You're right, anything could happen to either one of us at  
an time, so we should take what we can get and go with it while we can! I know you're scared  
one of us will get hurt, but I think you're more worried about emotional hurt that physical hurt.   
And, newsflash, but emotional hurt is always a risk!"  
  
"Asha-"  
  
"Don't you Asha me," she snapped. "I'm not finished yet! Transgenic or not, everyone is scared!   
But like you said, if you're not out there with you're heart on the line, then you're never living at  
all! We both deserve a chance at a good life! Obviously, neither of us is getting that alone, so  
maybe we can help each other."  
  
"Asha, I-"  
  
"I told you to just LISTEN! And not only can we help each other with that, but we can help each  
other with the fear and pain. I'm not saying that nothing will happen, but whatever comes, we  
can be there for each-"  
  
"Asha!" Alec said, placing a finger over her lips. "I was trying to say, I was just going to find  
you, apologize, and say pretty much everything you just said to me."  
  
"Really?" Asha asked, her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"Really," Alec answered and leaned down to kiss her. She started to kiss him back, but then  
pulled away.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me then?!?" she asked loudly.  
  
"You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alec chuckled and kissed her again, this time holding her head in place so she couldn't pull away.   
She giggled against his lips. But it was quite possibly the best kiss Alec had ever had. And  
THAT was saying something.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
No one ever said that love was gonna be easy  
Gotta take the ups and downs, the in-betweens  
If you take this journey gotta give yourself completely  
Never let nobody ever step on our dreams  
  
You better stop  
Listen to these words that I say  
You better stop  
Don't you throw this good thing away  
Put your trust in me  
And I'll make you see  
  
No the rain won't last forever  
Find a way to make it better  
Long as we can stand together  
Love will find a way  
Gonna make a new tomorrow  
Say goodbye to tears and sorrow  
Better listen when I say  
Love will find a way  
  
-Christina Aguilera: Love Will Find A Way  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Review please!  
  
You KNOW you wanna, because you love this story!  
  
. . . . . . . . . Right? 


	5. Ignore the Trilling Devil Machine

Disclaimer: Don't own . . . blah, blah, blah . . . Don't own.  
  
Author's Note: Oh, you didn't think I was finished did you? Well I'm not. I feel that A/A  
shippers must be very undernourished, so I must feed them some A/A!  
  
Today's Motto: It ain't over 'til the crazy lady sings!  
  
(The crazy lady would be me.) And this story may have may songs written into it, and I may sing  
along, and I may sing at other times, but they don't count. Nothing counts 'til I say it does. Yes,  
I am a little power crazed. I said I was the crazy lady, didn't I?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alec and Asha sat cuddled up to each other on Alec's couch. Asha rested her head against Alec's  
chest. He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand gently stroked her  
arm. Asha was so comfortable being there in Alec's arms she felt as if they were made to fit in  
each others' arms. Or, as if Alec were made to fit in her arms, as it were. It didn't matter which,  
Asha wouldn't have moved for the world.  
  
"I could stay like this, with you, forever," Alec whispered in her ear. Asha smiled as his words  
mirrored her thoughts exactly. She felt so . . . fulfilled, just to be there with him.  
  
"Me too. . . ." Asha whispered back.  
  
Alec's cell phone rang. Asha growled, deep in her throat. Then she whimpered, "No . . . please. .  
. ."  
  
"Ssh . . ." Alec comforted her. "The phone can go to hell. I'm not moving." The phone  
continued to ring.  
  
"Alec, what if it's important?" Asha said, near tears at the interruption of their doing nothing.   
Together.  
  
Alec stopped stroking her arm and reached toward the coffee table where the phone sat, trilling  
evilly as if laughing at them. Alec couldn't reach. He let his arm drop and stayed where he was.   
The devil phone kept ringing. Alec had to fight to keep from hissing angrily.  
  
Asha groaned and pulled herself away, just far enough to reach the evil trinket. She pulled back  
and handed it to Alec. Alec picked up. "Talk fast," he snarled.  
  
("Ooh,") Max replied. ("I take it things didn't go too well?")  
  
"Goodbye Max."  
  
("Wait! Alec, talk to me!")  
  
"Things went fine Max, goodbye!" Alec almost yelled.  
  
("Well you sound pretty upset, what happened?")  
  
"You called, that's what happened! I'm sitting here, holding my girlfriend in my arms and you  
had to go and ruin my life by dialing my number on your little devil machine phone!"  
  
Max laughed. ("Sorry for the interruption, OC made me do it.")  
  
"Sure Max, whatever you have to tell yourself, GOODBYE!" Alec hung up.  
  
***  
  
Max hung up the phone and proceeded to laugh her a$$ off.  
  
"Well?" Original Cindy asked from her spot on the couch where she had watched Max talk to  
Alec on the phone.  
  
"If tone of voice could kill, then I'd be one crispy critter!" Max said, plopping down next to her.   
"You should expect some threats and nasty looks tomorrow at work, if he's not busy at home  
curled up with Asha."  
  
"I see, interrupted a few 'things' did we, Boo?" Original Cindy asked, grinning.  
  
"I don't think he would've answered if they'd been doing *that*," Max replied, "but unless  
Asha's around, I doubt he'll be smiling in our presence in a few weeks."  
  
"He ain't happy, huh?"  
  
"Not in the slightest. With me phoning anyway," Max grinned. "He seems to be quite happy with  
Asha."  
  
***  
  
"So . . ." said Asha. "What do you wanna do now?"  
  
"Beat Max's face in."  
  
"Too bad. I'm hungry." With that, Asha jumped up off of the couch, ignoring Alec's groan of  
protest and ran into the kitchen to raid his cupboards.  
  
Asha opened the first cupboard. Chips and other junk food. "Good, but I want real food."  
  
Second cupboard. Alcohol. "Good, but not food."  
  
Third cupboard. Alcohol. "Not food."  
  
Fourth cupboard. Alcohol. Asha turned towards Alec, who sat on the couch watching her. "Am  
I seeing a pattern here?" she joked, but the expression on her face was completely serious, and  
worried.  
  
Alec just shrugged.  
  
"Okay, lets move on to the fridge," Asha said. She opened it up and bent over to get a good look  
inside. "Alec, what the hell is this?" she asked, pulling out a jar of a very gross looking unknown  
substance.  
  
"Uh . . ." Alec studied it for a moment. "I have absolutely no clue."  
  
Holding the jar by the lid with the tips of her fingers, Asha walked over to the garbage and  
dropped it in carefully. She moved to step away, then changed her mind and tied up the garbage  
bag. "It could be radioactive," she explained. Alec chuckled.  
  
Asha went back to the fridge to resume her search. Ketchup, milk, soda. That was it. "Alec,  
where do you keep your *real* food?"  
  
"First cupboard," Alec joked.  
  
"Funny," Asha replied, not laughing. "What am I gonna eat?"  
  
Alec leaned forward and picked his cell phone off the coffee table. "How 'bout pizza?" he  
suggested, tossing it to her.  
  
Asha fumbled with the phone and almost dropped it. "Fine, but tomorrow I'm getting you some  
real food."  
  
"Pizza is real."  
  
"Well I want you to have things *here*, just in case. You never know what could happen."  
  
Alec laughed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We only just started going out today, and you're already rearranging my cupboards." Alec  
grinned.  
  
"I just think you should have some food at home, just in case the pizza place burns down," Asha  
grinned mischievously. She pulled a box of matches from her pocket and started fiddling with  
them.  
  
Alec's eyes grew wide. "Not the pizza place! Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" he clutched his head  
in his hands and began to rock back and forth.  
  
Asha rolled her eyes and ran over to him, jumping onto his lap. "Did anyone ever tell you that  
you're silly?" she asked.  
  
Alec wrapped his arms around her and appeared to be deep in thought. "Let's see . . . I've  
gotten idiot, dumb-ass, sarcastic fool. . . . Nope! No one ever told me that!"  
  
"Well I'm telling you now, you're silly. And Max called you a sarcastic fool?" Asha tried to  
picture Max saying those exact words, and just couldn't manage.  
  
"Nope," Alec replied. "OC this time."  
  
"Oh, I see." There was a moment of silence. "Annnnnyway . . . You order. I don't know the  
number."  
  
"You don't know the number for pizza?" Alec asked in mock surprise.  
  
"Just call already."  
  
"Okay, okay!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When I opened up my eyes today  
Felt the sun shining on my face  
It became so clear to me,  
That everything was going my way  
  
I feel like there's no limit to what I can see  
Got rid of fears that were holding me  
My endless possibility  
Has the whole world open for me  
  
That's why  
I'm feeling so good  
I knew I would  
Been taking care of myself like I should  
'Cause not one thing  
Can bring me down  
Nothing in this worlds gonna turn me 'round  
  
-Jennifer Lopez: Feeling So Good  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I took awhile to get this Chap. done, but don't punish me by not reviewing!  
  
I need reviews! (They don't really affect my speed, I'm sorry, but they do encourage me to write  
more, and I love 'em!)  
  
And also, I'm begging you all, if you love DA, and want it to come back, check out Not Himself  
by Whisper, and e-mail her for the addresses to help save DA! I think more than five people  
writing in is not that much to ask! Come on people! Do it for DA fans everywhere! And for a  
chance to see more of Jensen Ackles each week! That, in itself is enough of a reason! Plus read  
the story, it's really good. 


	6. We're All Gonna Die, But We're Feelin' H...

Disclaimer: I gotta tell ya, I'm getting tired of sayin' it. I DON'T OWN DARK ANGEL! This  
writing is in no way meant to challenge the owners. I just do it for fun, and I need to get some  
Dark Angel SOME way.  
  
Author's Note: After you're finished reading and reviewing MY story, read Not Himself (and  
Green Eggs and Ham) by Whisper and email her to SAVE DA! In the name of all the is good and  
holy (AKA Dark Angel) If you're not an M/A fan, just read the authors notes and HELP SAVE  
THE BEST SHOW EVER!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes wide, Max dashed behind the lockers at Jampony. "OC! Hide!"  
  
Original Cindy let out a small shriek and rushed behind the lockers as well. "Boo, if I never see  
you again, I want you to know that I love you. You're my sister," she told Max with tears in her  
eyes and hugged her.  
  
"I love you too," Max whispered. "If I die right now I need you to know that."  
  
"I know, Boo. I know."  
  
"What the hell are you two doing? Get back to work! Bip!" Normal yelled at them.  
  
Max's eyes widened further, and she drew her finger across her throat. "Shut up, shut up!" she  
hissed.  
  
"Hey Max, OC. What's going on?" Sketchy asked, approaching the two.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up! We're not here!" Max snarled.  
  
"Yeah Sketch, they're just a figment of your imagination."  
  
Max grabbed Original Cindy by the shoulders and shoved her in front of herself like a human  
shield. "It's all her fault!" Max yelled.  
  
OC struggled as Alec turned away from Sketchy to grin at them. "What's the matter with you  
two?" he asked them.  
  
In the silence that ensued, you could have heard a pin drop. If not for the bips in the background.  
  
"Max PLEASE!" OC begged, struggling to free herself from Max's grip to run away. Far away.  
  
Alec raised an eyebrow. "Now Max, you know that's not nice," he scolded. "Using your friend  
as a human shield. I thought you were braver than that."  
  
Max whimpered.  
  
Alec chuckled. "You guys can relax. I'm in too good of a mood to stay and tear you limb from  
limb today." With that, Alec practically skipped away to get his first package of the day. (I know  
that rhymed, but Alec is feeling *whimsical*! ^ o ^)  
  
Max and OC visibly deflated. "Thank god," Max sighed.  
  
OC turned around and smacked Max on the head. "He could've KILLED me!"  
  
"What was with the whole rhyming thing?" Sketchy asked. (I just told you, you idiot! Geez, get  
a clue... lol!)  
  
"I don't know," Original Cindy replied, "but it sure as hell was creepy."  
  
"I'll say," Max agreed, rubbing her head.  
  
***  
  
-Well this is COMPLETELY new,- Alec thought as he approached Normal to get his package.   
He was actually HAPPY to see NORMAL! Well okay, truth be told, he was happy to see  
EVERYONE today. But the Normal part? That was almost enough to flip his smile right over.   
Almost.  
  
"Heya Norm, whatcha got for me today?" Alec asked.  
  
Normal raised his eyebrows in confusion. He handed Alec a stack of packages and muttered a  
half-hearted bip. He looked like he was going into shock.  
  
"What, I've never been happy before?" It was Alec's turn to raise an eyebrow.  
  
" . . . Uh . . . Uh . . . Oh, right! I'm supposed to answer . . ." Normal muttered. "You . . . you  
actually seem excited to get packages. . . ."  
  
Alec grinned. "Of course! I mean, packages!" he said, drawing out the word packages. "Yay!"  
  
Normal was as white as a ghost. "Bip . . ." he whimpered pathetically.  
  
Alec grabbed the packages and continued his skip-walk to his bike.  
  
***  
  
"I don't get it!" Max said, frustrated. "He didn't even sleep with her! All he did was say 'Okay,  
we can go out' or something along those lines and now he's all . . . all . . . pixie-like!"  
  
"I know," Sketchy groused. "It's making me sick!"  
  
"Ah, the joys of witnessin' love second-hand . . ." Original Cindy put in. She took a long, long  
gulp of her beer.  
  
Asha approached the trio, who sat at a table in Crash, trying to drown the evil memories of   
'pixie-Alec.'  
  
"Hey guys!" Asha greeted them bouncily. "Wassa matter?"  
  
"Noooooo . . ." Max moaned. "Not another one . . ."  
  
Asha pulled up a chair and plopped down next to Max. "How've ya been, Max? Good? Good,"  
she said, despite the fact that Max was, in reality, near tears.  
  
"Man, I had the BEST day today!" Asha began. "First, when I woke up I was actually awake,  
you know? I hate all that asleep-and-walking stuff. And then I had honey nut Cheerios for  
breakfast and they were sooo good!" And she continued on excitedly about her un-exciting day.   
Why she was so excited about it wasn't quite clear. Max suspected it had nothing to do with her  
day.  
  
"Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up . . ." Max chanted under her breath.  
  
Alec walked in, and Max almost screamed in pure joy, as Asha bounced away to meet him.   
"Yay!" Sketchy said loudly. "She's finally gone!"  
  
"I know, I thought the girl'd neva leave," Original Cindy said.  
  
***  
  
Asha sauntered up to Alec, the huge grin plastered on her face was mirrored by his own.  
  
A new song came on. "Shall we try this again?" Alec asked, holding his hand out to her.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You guess so?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," Asha nodded.  
  
"Come here, you," Alec growled playfully, and pulled her into his arms. He dragged her to the  
dance floor.  
  
~~~The waves keep on crashing on me for some reason  
~~~But your love keeps on coming like a thunderbolt  
~~~Well come here a little closer  
~~~'Cause I wanna see you baby real close up  
  
~~~Get over here  
~~~Get over here  
  
~~~You got me feelin' hella good so lets just keep on dancing  
~~~You want me like you should so I'm gonna keep on dancing  
  
~~~A performance deserving a standing ovation  
~~~And who woulda thought it'd be the two of us  
~~~So don't wake me if I'm dreaming  
  
Alec stopped suddenly. "Shit," he whispered, staring at a point somewhere behind Asha. An old  
acquaintance had just walked in, someone Alec had hoped to never see again. "Keep on  
dancing," Alec whispered in Asha's ear. He spun them around, turning his back so the arrival  
wouldn't recognize him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They get me feelin' hella good so you just keep on reviewing. . . . 


	7. Hello, Goodnight

Disclaimer: Take a guess.  
  
What happened to my mottos?  
  
Today's Motto: Try your best to keep old traditions.  
  
Today's Other Motto: Don't let the opportunity to try new things pass you by. It's not that often  
opportunity knocks.  
  
Note: This whole story takes place before 'She Ain't Heavy.' And also, Alec will be referred to as  
494 quite a bit in the next few chapters.  
  
There goes the total fluff. Here comes the action.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who is it?" Asha whispered, still dancing.  
  
"Ssh," Alec replied. "Just keep dancing."  
  
"I *am*," Asha sighed.  
  
Alec began to lead her backwards to the back door, not stopping the dance.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are those two doin'?" Original Cindy asked.  
  
"Why are you watching them?" Sketchy asked, frustrated. "We're supposed to be glad they're  
gone."  
  
"I *am*, just look though!" Max and Sketchy turned their heads to see what had gotten Original  
Cindy interested enough to stop ignoring Alec and Asha.  
  
"Okaaay," Max drawled, as the two dance-walked to the back exit. "First skip-walking, now  
dance-walking. Why can't he just walk like a normal . . . human being." Max sighed.  
  
"Looks like they're leaving the back way to go do things I don't wanna know about," Sketchy  
said. "Why am I watching?"  
  
"Why the back way?" OC asked.  
  
Max turned her head slowly towards the bar, looking at the front door through the corner of her  
eye. "Maybe there's someone they're avoiding at the front." She scanned the entrance area fully,  
all senses on alert, but saw no one she recognized as a threat.  
  
And up at the front, the door opened, and a tall, dark, muscular man stepped into the cool, calm  
night.  
  
***  
  
Lynn was never one to entertain a good drink. Considering all the problems in her life, you'd  
think she would be, but she preferred to be in control all the time. God only knows what could  
happen to any unsuspecting person when they weren't sure of everything going on around them.  
  
So why was she sitting at the bar with a bottle of beer, you ask. One word. Or rather, one name.   
Ronan. Another one of his little whims. 'Come on, Lynn! Just try to have fun for once! I know,  
I know. Control. Alert. All that shit. But it's not like you're gonna get drunk on one bottle!'   
So, she had gone with him. Like he often said; don't let the opportunity to try new things pass  
you by. It's not that often opportunity knocks.  
  
But what had Lynn frustrated was that as soon as they had gotten to the bar, Ronan felt the need  
to 'get some fresh air.' It didn't stink *that* bad in here. Besides, they had just come in, after  
about two hours of walking around.  
  
Lynn sighed and turned sideways on her stool, searching through the inhabitants of the apparently  
popular hang-out, Crash, to see if anyone there piqued her interest. She was bored out of her  
mind. She could use a good intellectual conversation with some stranger. Those were the best  
kind.  
  
"Hey suga," said a young, pretty black woman, approaching her. "You lookin' for a good time?"  
  
"Sorta," Lynn replied, amiably. "Just thought I'd let you know first-hand though, I don't swing  
that way."  
  
"What way?" the woman asked, trying not to appear disappointed.  
  
"You know," Lynn explained. "For the all-girls team?"  
  
"Ah, I see. Just checking ta see which way ya'd spin it."  
  
"Rather than swing it." Lynn grinned. So did the woman. "So, you hang around here often?"  
  
"Always," the woman replied. "I thought you didn't swing that way?"  
  
"I don't, just making conversation. Just because I'm turning you down for a date, doesn't mean I  
have to be rude," Lynn answered, smiling softly.  
  
"True 'dat." The woman held out her hand. "Name's Original Cindy. My friends call me OC,  
Cindy, Original. . . ."  
  
"Lynn." Lynn took her hand and shook it. "So what can I call you?"  
  
"You seem pretty friend-like. OC'll do." OC signaled the bartender and ordered a pitcher, which  
he quickly received. She paid him. "How'd ya like to meet my crew?"  
  
"Seems like a fun idea," Lynn said, rising from her seat. "Better than sitting here by myself  
waiting for Ronan to come back."  
  
"Ronan?" OC asked, leading Lynn back to her, Max's and Sketchy's table.  
  
"Friend of mine. Funny, it was his idea to come here, and as soon as I sit down, he's gotta get  
some fresh air."  
  
"Sounds like a male to me," OC said sarcastically, chuckling.  
  
They reached the table. "Hey OC, who's the hot stuff?" Sketchy asked immediately, eyeing Lynn.   
He had already managed to have one too many. Surprise, surprise. At least he had a right to it  
this time, what with the scariness of Skipping Pixies and Bouncing Bubble-Heads.  
  
"Ignore the fool," OC said. "Guys, this is Lynn. Lynn, this is Sketchy, and that's all you wanna  
know about him, and this is my boo, Max. Alec and Asha just left, it appears. The good lord is  
smiling on us today."  
  
Lynn had stopped listening as soon as she'd seen Max. "Oh. My. God. Is that you, 45- . . . is  
that you?"  
  
OC and Max looked at her, wide-eyed. "Yep," Sketchy said, ever helpful. "That's her, our  
Max!"  
  
"Shut up!" Max hissed, eyeing Lynn warily. "Can you guys give us a moment?" she asked OC  
and Sketchy.  
  
"Sure, boo," OC said, staring at Lynn in surprise. She dragged Sketchy with her as she left.  
  
Lynn plopped unceremoniously into the chair Sketchy had vacated. "453?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Max asked coldly.  
  
"453, it's me, Lynn! 628?" Lynn stared hopefully at Max.  
  
Max sighed. "Let me guess, Unit 2?"  
  
"Huh?!?!?"  
  
"My designation's 452. So, I have a clone?" Max was curious. So far, the only case of cloning  
she knew was that of Ben and Alec.  
  
"452?" Lynn repeated. "'09 . . ." she sneered angrily.  
  
"What?" Max asked, pulling away slightly.  
  
"Don't even pretend. Don't even pretend you don't know what they did to us because of you!"  
Lynn nearly yelled.  
  
"I know," Max said softly. "I know. But at the time, we didn't even know you existed! And if  
you didn't know about us, and you had the choice to either get out or die, wouldn't you have  
escaped?"  
  
"Get out or die?" Lynn asked. "It wasn't THAT horrible. Even though it was pretty damn  
horrible."  
  
"I was having seizures," Max replied simply. "It was days after they took apart one of the others,  
because he had them. It was get out or die."  
  
Lynn nodded, trying to see Max's side.  
  
***  
  
"What's going on? Who was that?" Asha interrogated as Alec shut the back door behind them.  
  
"You don't wanna know," Alec replied. "Let's just get out of here, and I'll try to explain later."  
  
"Try?" Asha asked as they began walking away from Crash. "What do you mean you'll-"  
  
She was cut off as she and Alec turned a corner, and a fist flew at her, knocking her unconscious.  
  
"Shit!" Alec exclaimed as Asha fell to the ground. He reached out to catch her, but was stopped  
by a boot to the face. He slammed to the ground on his back, next to his unconscious girlfriend.   
And a familiar figure stepped into his field of view.  
  
"494," said a friendly voice. "Haven't seen you in a while. Can't say I missed you."  
  
Alec groaned. "397. CAN say I DIDN'T miss you."  
  
"Get up and shut your mouth."  
  
Alec flipped nimbly to his feet. "Getting up is fine, but I'm tellin' ya, it's an awful chore to clamp  
this trap closed."  
  
"That's new. It was never a problem before."  
  
"What can I say?" Alec shrugged. "I've changed."  
  
397 chuckled bitterly. "Bull. You won't even admit you're scared, about yourself or your  
girlfriend."  
  
"Emotions are a weakness sometimes."  
  
"So says Manticore," 397 shot back, his anger building, "but do I look weak to you?"  
  
397, in fact, looked not a bit weak. With his heavy build, large muscles, long body, and broad  
shoulders, he towered over Alec, and must have weighed more than twice what Alec did. If he  
looked weak, then Alec was just plain ugly. And Alec was so obviously NOT ugly.  
  
397 growled deep in his throat. "I am NOT weak!"  
  
"Then prove it," Alec said calmly.  
  
"That's what I'm here for." 397 grinned, and punched Alec hard in the face.  
  
Alec stumbled back, but took it well. 397 moved to punch him again, but when Alec ducked out  
of the way, he was fully prepared with a kick to the face. Alec flew back, hitting the ground hard,  
the wind almost knocked out of him.  
  
397 sighed. "Come on, man," he said, holding out a hand to help Alec up. "We don't need to do  
this."  
  
Alec hesitated, but took the offered hand. 397 lifted him to his feet, then ferociously threw him  
into the wall of Crash, pinning him there with an arm across the chest. "Never let your guard  
down, idiot!" He pulled back his arm to punch Alec, but just before his fist hit, Alec tilted his  
head to the side, and 397's knuckles smashed into the wall.  
  
397 let out a cry of pain, and Alec threw him off, spinning to kick him in the head. 397 reached  
out with a lightening-like speed and grabbed Alec's leg. He then grabbed the front of Alec's  
jacket, and launched him back into the wall. "Not so good now, are you 494?" he taunted.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Flashback  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
397, twelve years old, roared in anger and rushed at 494, also twelve, leaned forward, fully  
intending to ram his head into 494's gut.  
  
494 simply stepped aside, turned, and kicked 397 in the butt, sending him sprawling to the floor.  
  
"See how X5-494 calmly assesses the situation and determines the best course of action?" their  
trainer asked the other X5s who stood in a line awaiting their turn. "X5-397, lets his emotions  
control his actions. X5-397 is easily beaten! X5-397 is weak! Emotions are a WEAKNESS!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
End flashback  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're not better than I am!" 397 screamed and kicked Alec in the ribs. "I'm NOT weak!" he  
kicked him again. Then he stepped back, breathing deeply, as Alec rose easily to his feet. 397's  
eyes widened. "You're holding back! Why?"  
  
"I don't want to-"  
  
"I'M NOT WEAK!" 397 emphasized his point by kicking Alec in the chest, sending him into the  
wall once again. 397 grinned evilly. "I'll tell you what 494. We're gonna fight. You're not  
gonna hold back. Because if you do, when I beat you, I will kill her." He gestured toward Asha,  
who still lay unconscious on the ground. "If you don't hold back, when I beat you, I'll leave you  
her alone, and she'll never even know I exist. Either way, I'm gonna beat you."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Alec asked.  
  
"I may let my emotions control me a little," 397 admitted, "but let me tell you, 494. Emotions  
aren't a weakness. They're a strength. Now do we have a deal? Or should I just kill her now?"  
  
Alec glared at 397. "Deal," he growled out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter: more violence. Be warned.  
  
Hey, would you look at that! I UPDATED!  
I scratch your back, now you scratch mine. In other words, I'd like some reviews please. If you  
don't mind.   
*Batts eyelashes innocently. Looks kinda angelic.*  
*Endless numbers of readers die of laughter at the thought of me and the word angelic on the  
same planet.* 


	8. You Don't Even Know

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel, and I don't mean to violate any copyright stuff. This fiction  
does not gain me any profit.  
  
Okay. First of all, I realize now that I was writing mottos for "Salsa Fever," AKA "What A  
Day!" currently known as "Break Stuff." But they're fun, and I figure, what the hell, might as  
well write them for this story as well.  
  
Second, did my last chapter suck or something? Or is nobody interested in this story anymore?   
Should I even be bothering? After finally updating, I got zero reviews last chapter. Are you guys  
mad at me for taking so long to update? Or do you just not care? Or are the A/A shippers  
disappointed that in the last chapter I didn't focus all that much on Alec and Asha's relationship?   
'Cause what's going on with the new characters is very important to the A/A, and provides an  
actual plot. A good story needs a bit of a plot. I'm sad now. There's absolutely zero interest in  
MY original characters. :( Or my story. But I'm gonna keep writing, for me at least. Please,  
people, if you're reading my story, TELL me what you think of it, otherwise I don't even know  
you're reading it. And that pretty much takes away the entire point. The point of posting stories  
on the net is for people to read them.  
  
Today's Motto: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
It's pointless to write one. Nobody's gonna read it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as the word was out of Alec's mouth, 397 charged at him.  
  
Alec ducked right under him and flipped him over his back. 397 twisted in mid-air and grabbed  
Alec under the shoulders. As 397 fell to the ground, he used the momentum to flip Alec as well.  
  
Alec grunted as he smacked into the ground, and leapt to his feet to meet 397's renewed attack.   
397 tried to punch Alec in the face, but Alec blocked and threw a punch back, hitting him square  
in the face. 397's head snapped back painfully. Before he had a chance to regain his balance,  
Alec hit 397 again. 397 nearly fell over from the force of the blow.  
  
397 retaliated by leaning forward and charging at Alec, much as he had when they were twelve.   
Only this time, Alec couldn't get out of the way in time, and 397 tackled him to the ground. He  
pinned Alec down and punched him in the face, over and over.  
  
Alec went slack underneath 397. 397 stopped, thinking he had knocked Alec unconscious. Alec  
used his momentary lapse to flip him off. Alec jumped to his feet, and faced 397 with a cold  
glare. "What the hell is the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Not anymore," 397 replied, and twisted sideways, attempting to kick Alec in the side  
of the head. Alec grabbed his foot just before it hit and shoved 397 onto his back. Alec walked  
up to 397 to kick him, but 397 swung his feet out, knocking Alec's out from under him. Alec  
cracked his head off of the pavement.  
  
"I thought you were better than this, 494," 397 said, rising to his feet. "Are you out of practice,  
or are you still holding back?" 397 kicked Alec in the ribs. "I told you not to hold back!" he  
roared. He kicked Alec again. He leaned forward and looked Alec in the eye. "And I also told  
you what would happen if you did." He kicked Alec in the head and stepped toward Asha.  
  
Alec turned his head toward 397, his vision swimming. He saw 397 preparing to kick his  
girlfriend, and he filled with anger. "No!" he yelled, leaping to his feet, and blurring over to 397.   
He grabbed the man viciously by his shoulders and tore him away from Asha, throwing him hard  
into the wall behind him.  
  
397 smacked into the wall, his head bouncing off the bricks, and fell to the ground, not moving.   
Alec's eyes widened at seeing his fellow X5's motionless form. "No," he whispered hoarsely,  
staring at him, frozen in place.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Flashback  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Don't hold back!" screamed X5-413 as he fought with X5-494 in the woods. "I'm NOT weak!   
I can't be weak!"  
  
X5-494 punched him in the face, almost knocking him to the ground as the rest of the unit  
watched, faces emotionless. "Shut up!" 494 yelled back.  
  
"Don't hold back and I will!" 413 spat at him, blood spraying from his mouth. "I can take it!   
Don't let your emotions hold you back!"  
  
"Emotions are a weakness!" X5-240 pitched in from the sidelines, where he stood watching, with  
most of the other members of the unit.  
  
"DON'T HOLD BACK!" 413 screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" 494 screamed back.  
  
"DON'T! HOLD! BACK!"  
  
494 let out a feral roar of anger and planted both hands, palms flat, on 413's chest. 413 flew  
through the air and smashed into a tree ten feet away, with an audible crack. He fell to the  
ground, and didn't move again.  
  
494 stared at him, eyes wide with surprise and fear. "No," he rasped, voice hoarse at the sight of  
blood pouring from the back of 413's head.  
  
X5-240 crept silently to 413's still form, and crouched down to check for a pulse. "He's dead,"  
he whispered.  
  
X5-494's knees gave out from under him, and he collapsed to the ground, taking short and  
shallow breaths.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
End flashback  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Alec moved slowly and stiffly towards 397. He crouched down next to him, and felt for a pulse.   
Alec sighed with relief. He felt one, and it was steady and healthy.  
  
Alec collapsed on the ground next to 397. Suddenly, and without warning, 397 reared up and  
shot out his hand, grabbing Alec by the throat and squeezing.  
  
***  
  
"So, you here alone?" Max asked Lynn.  
  
"Nah," Lynn replied, "I got Ronan with me." At Max's questioning look, she elaborated, "397."  
  
"Ah," Max said. "Someone else new."  
  
"You?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Well, you met OC and Sketchy, they're only human, but there is . . . Oh!" Max sat up suddenly.   
"You'll probably want to see him, he was in your unit!"  
  
"Huh? Who?" Lynn asked.  
  
"Alec. Uh 494, but he just left a few minutes ago."  
  
Lynn's eyes widened nearly to the point of popping out of her head. Ronan hadn't come back  
yet. . . . "494? Where'd he go? Where?" she demanded forcefully.  
  
"Uh, out the back way with his girlfriend," Max replied, features clouded with confusion.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Lynn said. She jumped to her feet, grabbing Max by the arm. "We gotta go!   
Come on!" She dragged Max out of her seat and towards the back door. "Hurry!"  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Max asked as she was dragged away.  
  
***  
  
397 rose to his feet, lifting Alec with him, by the neck. "Don't think it's that easy, 494," he  
snarled.  
  
Alec struggled as 397 lifted him right off of his feet, squeezing his throat more tightly. He tried in  
vain to pry 397's hands away from himself.  
  
397 slammed him into the wall, pinning him there.  
  
Alec barely heard Asha's faint groan as she came to.  
  
"You're not gonna win this time," 397 informed Alec. "It's my turn, after all these years."  
  
With a loud bang, the back door to Crash slammed open. "Ronan!" Lynn yelled frantically. "Let  
him go!"  
  
Max appeared right behind her. "Alec!" she yelled, and pushed past Lynn, blurring to Ronan and  
pulling him away from Alec. Alec collapsed to the ground, taking in giant gulps of air. Ronan hit  
the wall behind himself and glared at him and Max in turn.  
  
Asha slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, and took in the scene around her. Ronan, who  
she had never seen before in her life, leaning haphazardly against the wall, Lynn, who she had also  
never seen before, holding him there, Max crouching at Alec's side, and Alec himself, sitting on  
the ground, quickly developing an ugly bruise on his neck. "Unh . . . what the hell?"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you, dammit!" Lynn yelled at Ronan.  
  
Max whipped her head around to hear his reply, as Alec fought the urge to cough, so he could  
hear as well.  
  
"He's what's wrong!" Ronan yelled, pointing at Alec. "He always held back, like he thought he  
was better than the rest of us! I don't need his goddamn charity! I can beat him just fine on my  
own!"  
  
"You deranged psycho!" Max hissed at him.  
  
"Shut up!" Lynn yelled at her. "You don't even know him!"  
  
"I'm not weak!" Ronan yelled at Alec.  
  
"We get it!" Lynn shot at him. "Grow a brain and realize that!"  
  
"Everyone shut up!" Alec roared. Then, more quietly, he said, "You don't even know why I did  
it."  
  
"No, and frankly, I don't care!" Ronan said.  
  
"Because you weren't there!" Alec screamed. "You don't even know! She was there," he said,  
gesturing to Lynn. "Why don't you tell him?" he asked her. "Why don't you tell him about that  
field mission? You know, where 397 got *shot*, and 545 had to bring him back to base. We had  
to search and destroy ten ordinaries. 413 got caught by surprise when he was killing one of them.   
He almost got killed, but I was his partner, so I took out the guy. And when we met back up with  
the others, 413 was scared shitless that he was weak and was gonna get thrown in Psy. Ops. He  
asked me to fight him to make sure he wasn't weak. I didn't want to do it, because I knew I was  
stronger than he was. But he wouldn't let up, and he forced me to fight. And he screamed at me  
not to hold back. He needed to know he could take it. And he screamed it and screamed it and  
screamed it. I didn't want to hurt him! I told him to shut up, but he just kept screaming that he  
could take it, and everyone else just watched, telling me not to hold back. They said my emotions  
were getting in the way. Emotions are a weakness! Don't hold back! He just wouldn't shut up."   
Alec paused, breathing heavily, tears streaming down his face. Everyone stared at him. "He told  
me not to hold back, and he wouldn't shut up, and I just . . . I just hit him." Alec rubbed at his  
eyes. "And he smashed his damn skull against the tree. And he didn't move. I . . . I killed him. I  
lost my control and I killed him!" Alec punched the ground.  
  
"We couldn't exactly tell everybody back at Manticore what had really happened, they would've .  
. . they would've . . . I don't know, but it wouldn't have been good. So we told everyone,  
including you, that the guy snuck up on me, and 413 saved me, jumping on his back. And we said  
the guy rammed him into a tree and cracked his skull, and then that I killed the guy. They still  
thought there was something wrong with me, that I was weak, so they sent me to medical for  
testing and then to solitary for two damn weeks! Do you remember that part, 397?"  
  
Ronan nodded, but said nothing. "And do you remember when I got back? How I wouldn't let  
anyone go near me, and everyone was happy to oblige? Why don't you tell him why, 628? Tell  
him why none of you could even bring yourselves to look at me!" Alec yelled at her.  
  
"You . . . you wanted to be left alone . . ." Ronan said, almost pleading with Alec to tell him just  
that.  
  
"Tell him!" Alec screamed.  
  
Lynn stared at him, mouth opening and closing, trying to form words and fighting back tears.  
  
"TELL HIM DAMMIT!"  
  
"We were afraid!" Lynn screamed, snapping. "You had killed him without even trying, and we  
were afraid we'd be next!"  
  
"I held back, because I didn't want to hurt you," Alec said quietly, voice hoarse, cheeks wet with  
tears.  
  
"But- but you still beat us . . ." Ronan said, sounding like a little lost child.  
  
"I held back just enough so I wouldn't hurt you, you wouldn't look too bad, and I wouldn't get  
sent back to medical for testing for being weak." Alec looked to all the world like he was broken.  
  
"494, I-" Ronan began.  
  
"Don't," Alec said. "Don't even."  
  
"Alec?" Asha whispered tentatively, rising to her feet and stepping slowly toward him, swaying  
slightly, still a little disoriented.  
  
Alec's head shot upward and he looked at her. He studied her face, seeing the large bruise  
forming around her eye. Alec chuckled bitterly. "What did I tell you. Being around me only gets  
people hurt." He glanced over at Ronan.  
  
"Alec, that's not true, just-"  
  
"No, Asha. Look at yourself! You can barely stand up without falling over! Stay away from me.   
For your own good." Alec stood up and walked away from the group, limping a little.  
  
"Alec!" Asha called after him.  
  
"Alec, wait!" Max said, jogging after him as he rounded the corner. When she turned it, he was  
gone.  
  
Ronan turned toward Lynn. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, sounding betrayed.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Lynn asked. "You were *always* trying to upstage 494. You always  
thought that no matter what he did, you could do better. When we got out, you were obsessed  
with finding him so you could beat him in a fight. If we told you the truth, you'd probably freak  
out, blaming him and saying he couldn't beat you, and you'd try to fight him!"  
  
"Well, you got what you came for," Asha sneered at Ronan.  
  
"I- I didn't mean-"  
  
"Let me get this straight," Max cut in. "He held back when you two fought, and he still beat you,  
and you get mad at him for holding back at all? What are you, suicidal?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I'd tell you to go to hell, but I burned it down," Max said. "Come on, Asha, I'll take you home."   
Max stormed away with Asha in tow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please, if you're reading this, let me know what you think. 


	9. The Whys and the Whats

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel or any of it's characters, but I do own Lynn and Ronan 'cause  
I created them. And I also own the pride I have from the reviews I finally got! Last chapter I was  
depressed, this chapter I'm exited! And then I'm sorry this took so long.  
  
Today's Motto: Aren't mood swings a b*tch?  
  
Just kidding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As soon as Alec turned the corner, he ran. Checking to see that no one could see him first, he  
blurred away from Crash. He slowed down once he was far enough away so that the others  
wouldn't find him, and then he just ran.  
  
Away from the fear of hurting the people he loved, away from the fear of being hated, judged,  
from the fear of being feared, from the fear of being attacked and captured. Away from those  
who would hurt him, hate him, and away from the pain.  
  
He refused to feel anything but his feet hitting the pavement, the burning in his lungs, and the cold  
lash of the wind on his face. He would not stop, knowing that if he did, the pain and fear would  
find him; catch up to him. He only paused, and just long enough to flash his sector pass at a  
checkpoint.  
  
He ran even though most of the people of Seattle had settled down for the night, even though the  
sky was pitch black and there were no lights around him.  
  
Only when he reached a sign, emblazoned with bold letters stating 'You are now leaving Seattle,'  
did he stop. What the hell was he doing? What was this going to accomplish?  
  
Alec knew, from previous experience, that running never helped anything, and whatever he meant  
to accomplish by it, it never worked. He had tried to run from the pain in his head in Psy. Ops.,  
and it still hurt. He ran from his feelings for Rachel and losing her, and they exploded at him the  
moment he returned to the Berrisford mansion. He ran from guilt on each one of his Manticore-  
assigned missions, and each time, it just made it easier for him to carry out their orders. Max's  
unit ran from Manticore in '09, and it only caused them to lose each other, while hurting everyone  
they left behind, and sending them to hell and back. By running, he was only hurting those he left  
behind, and himself as well. He ran from Crash, from Asha, and he still ended up almost getting  
her killed. Running didn't solve anything.  
  
So Alec turned around. And he walked back home. Actually, running did help with one thing: It  
helped him to realize that running wasn't the answer. And suddenly, for reasons as of then unsure  
to him, Alec no longer felt that he even wanted to run. What was there to run from? What was  
there to run for?  
  
********  
  
Early in the morning, Alec was hanging up his jacket on the rack just inside his apartment door.  
  
"You're back," a voice stated from his couch, giving Alec a small fright. "I was beginning to think  
you wouldn't come."  
  
"Asha, I-"  
  
"You really scared me, you know."  
  
"Why?" Alec asked her, turning to look her in the eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, why?" she asked, rising from the couch and approaching him carefully.   
"You were hurt, you were pushing me away, I thought you were gonna leave or something!"  
  
Alec stared at her, showing no emotion on his beautifully sculpted features.  
  
"Alec, please don't do this," she pleaded. "It was one incident, that doesn't mean you're gonna  
get me killed, or-"  
  
"But there still is a possibility," Alec stated coldly. Then his demeanor changed, and he was filled  
resolve and defeat at the same time. "So why do you want to stick around?"  
  
"Because I love you!"  
  
"Why? Asha, why exactly do you love me?"  
  
"I . . . I . . ." Asha's eyes flooded with confusion.  
  
"That's what I thought. If you really, *really* loved me, you wouldn't have hesitated before  
spilling over with jumbled and run-together thoughts of why. Things that no matter how small,  
mean the world to you. I know, I've been in love before. Ask me why I love you."  
  
"Why-"  
  
"I don't know," Alec said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Because the truth is, I don't think I do. So,  
since it's so dangerous for us to be together right now, why are we?"  
  
Asha was once again at a loss for words.   
  
"Don't even worry about it. We're not over, because we never really even started in the first  
place. You'll find someone for you, Asha. It's just not me." Alec stepped to the side and opened  
the door to let her exit.  
  
She did so, grabbing her coat off of the couch, and muttering a dazed 'see you later' as she left.  
  
********  
  
"My god . . ." Ronan gasped as he collapsed onto the ratty couch in the apartment he and Lynn  
shared, where she had dragged him from Crash.  
  
"What?" Lynn asked him as she retrieved her first aid kit from the cupboard.  
  
"I just . . ." Ronan sighed. "I'm such an idiot."  
  
"No argument here," Lynn agreed. Ronan looked at her with shock on his face. "What you did  
was both stupid and STUPID, and the complete asshole thing to do," she explained.  
  
Ronan hung his head. "I didn't mean . . . well, I didn't know . . . dammit, I'm just an idiot! I  
mean, what the hell was I thinking?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'm willing to bet it was your ego at work, and not your brain. If you even  
have one." Lynn slammed the kit onto the kitchen counter. "He held back, and beat you every  
time, but made it seem like a fair fight to ensure *your* safety, and you had to go pull off a stunt  
like this?!? Do you hate him that much?"  
  
"I don't hate him, and stop treating me like such a screw up!" Ronan yelled.  
  
"You SCREWED UP!!! What the hell do you expect?"  
  
"I EXPECT you to at least understand where I'm coming from!"  
  
Lynn's shoulders slumped, and she deflated with defeat. "I never understand you, Ronan," she  
said, voice barely above a whisper. "I don't understand why you do the stupid things you do. I  
don't understand why you don't like to watch sci-fi. I don't understand why you can't stand to  
look at the stars. I don't understand why you fight everything that breathes in a way you don't  
like. I don't understand why you have to yell every time I mention Manticore. I don't understand  
your morning rituals. I don't understand why you drink, or why you always try new things. I  
don't understand the way you feel, and I never understood the way you think. The fact is, I don't  
understand one single thing about you."  
  
"And you don't even try. You don't even care." Ronan's voice was cold and menacing.  
  
Lynn stormed over to him and slapped him hard across the face. "You asshole! How dare you  
say that to me! Even when we were kids I always was trying to help you! To figure out what  
was the matter and try to make things better for you! I stuck with you after the fire and helped  
you fit in and make a life for yourself. I've picked you up from rock bottom and set you back on  
your feet. I catered to your every whim just to figure out why the hell you were doing it in the  
first place!"  
  
"And you never stopped to think that maybe that's not what I wanted!"  
  
"What?!?" Lynn asked, out of breath and exasperated.  
  
"I don't want you help. I don't want your pity. I don't want you to pick me up. I don't want to  
depend on you for everything, no matter how big or small. I don't want you to stick with me, like  
I'm some weakling who can't handle things himself."  
  
"And what, exactly do you want?"  
  
"I want you to leave me alone. I want to be by myself."  
  
All the anger, weariness, pity, hope; all feeling whatsoever, disappeared from Lynn's face as she  
stared at him. "Fine," she bit off coldly. "I won't stay in your way any longer. I won't try to  
help you anymore. I'm done anyway. Next time you hit rock bottom, you can pick your own self  
back up. Just remember, when it happens, that's the way you wanted it."  
  
With that, Lynn turned on her heel and entered her bedroom. She picked up the bag that she  
always had packed in case she needed to make a fast getaway, and stormed out of the apartment,  
and out of Ronan's life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't stop reading, it's not over yet. . . .  
  
Khassa: you see me working on that little detail. Now look what you've caused! Lol. Actually,  
look what you've inspired! Your constructive criticism was greatly helpful. It provided me with  
an interesting plot development, which will help me a lot. Thank you very much.  
  
Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Anybody and/or everybody! 


	10. Wait A Minute

Disclaimer: I don't presume to own Dark Angel, I could never have the genius to come up with it,  
or the stupidity to cancel it. I DO own my original characters.  
  
Author's Note: Asterisks (*) surrounding a sentence signifies a small flashback.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~_~One Week Later~_~  
  
-Got to get me some of her,- was the first thought that came to Billy's mind as he eyed the pretty  
blonde at the bar. She sat on a stool, slouched over her drink, and she was still hot. And alone.   
Don't forget alone. "Mmm, mmm, mmm."  
  
After staring at her tantalizing figure at the other end of the bar for a few minutes, making sure  
she stayed alone, and no boyfriend was about to show up, she looked up at him and met his eyes.   
-Not such a bad face to go with that hot body,- Billy noted. He shot her a winning smile and she  
returned it. One point in his favor. He was that much closer to getting this fine chick in his bed.  
  
Billy approached her suavely, with a charming grin on his features. "Barkeep," he called when he  
reached her side. "Another round for this gorgeous lady." Didn't hurt to exaggerate in her favor.   
The barkeep refilled her empty shot glass, and Billy paid him. "And I do mean gorgeous," Billy  
went on to the blonde, giving her an appraising look.  
  
"Not so bad yourself," she informed him. Two points. Billy ran a hand through his thick black  
hair.  
  
"I know."  
  
"And cocky too!" She was grinning now. "I like that in a man." A momentary look of shock  
passed over the blonde's face as she said these words. Great, she was a schizo who didn't know  
what she wanted. Oh well. He could probably convince her that *he* was what she wanted. She  
looked dumb enough to have people form her opinions for her.  
  
"Well, I assure you, there's a lot more about me to like," Billy said.  
  
"We'll just see about that, now won't we?"  
  
Whoa. To hell with the point system. She was already his. "So, you're looking to find out,  
huh?"  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
Billy's grin widened. "Yours." Excellent. And in the morning, he'd be gone before she knew  
what had hit her. Billy never did like to wake up with some ditz breathing down his neck.  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
And the drink was left sitting on the bar, untouched.  
  
********  
  
The door slammed open, and the two of them stumbled in, in a heated frenzy. His lips were all  
over hers, hungry, possessive. Her hands ran down his well muscled chest, sliding to the hem of  
his shirt and lifting it up. He pulled back just long enough to allow her to remove it, and then he  
was on her again. She moaned softly as he moved his lips along her jaw, and down her throat.   
He unbuttoned her shirt slowly and deliberately, leaving hot kisses on her smooth skin. She ran  
her hands up his back and to his neck in an effort to pull him closer, if at all possible. When her  
hands caressed the skin on the back of his neck, he leapt backwards as if he had been burned.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Panting fiercely, his muscles glistening with sweat, he pointed to the door. "Get out," he ordered.  
  
"What?" she asked, not moving toward the door, her shirt handing open and her lipstick smeared  
wildly.  
  
"I can't do this," he panted, speaking more to himself than to her. He rubbed the back of his neck  
as if it were dirty, and then dragged his hands down his face.  
  
"But Alec," the girl pleaded, "I've seen you, you do this with a different girl practically every  
night!"  
  
"Not tonight, I don't," Alec said coldly. "Get out."  
  
The girl's lips trembled. "Is it me? Is there something wrong with me?"  
  
"No, now just go." Alec dragged himself over to the couch and plopped down tiredly onto it.   
The girl buttoned up her shirt as she left the apartment quickly.  
  
Alec leapt up from the couch as if he didn't know *where* he should be, and went to the kitchen  
to grab a bottle of scotch. He opened it, and took a long gulp, straight from the bottle.  
  
He lowered the bottle, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and paused. What the hell was  
his problem? He had set his eyes on that girl more than a month ago, and now that he had finally  
gotten her he couldn't stand to even have her touch him? What was going on with him? He  
stood still and silent, until the answer came into him with a flash. A flash of her face. It wasn't  
the face he would normally be thinking of under such circumstances, not the face that had haunted  
him many a night for more than two years and robbed him of sleep. Not brown eyes. Not curly  
brown hair. No, he was haunted now by crystal blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Not Rachel.   
Asha.  
  
Without even knowing he was doing it, Alec flung the almost full bottle back into the cupboard.   
It shattered loudly, smashing several more bottles in it's path. The cupboards shook slightly, from  
the force of the throw, and the door swung closed, neatly hiding it's contents. The only indication  
anything had changed was the alcohol dribbling from underneath the door. Alec didn't even turn  
his head to look at the mess, instead staring off into space, or rather, the picture of her that  
remained imprinted in his mind.  
  
Eventually, the constant dribble slowed to a steady drip. Drip, drip, drip. *Am I seeing a pattern  
here?* her voice echoed in his head. Drip, drip, drip. There was a pattern alright. Not only did  
he always fall for the ones he couldn't have, *shouldn't* have, but he always managed to delude  
himself into thinking he didn't. He couldn't count the number of nights back at Manticore in  
which he had told himself, over and over, that he hadn't loved Rachel. He could count them for  
Asha, however. Seven. Ever since he told her he didn't love her. He had always put up a facade,  
convincing himself that Rachel's death hadn't hurt him in the slightest. But this time, this time was  
worse. Because losing Asha had most definitely been his fault, no doubt whatsoever, and he  
hadn't even allowed himself to notice that when she had closed that door, his heart had lain on the  
other side. And now, it was too late to get it back.  
  
Alec staggered backwards until his back hit the fridge, and he sunk to the floor. Drip, drip, drip.   
Thud.  
  
********  
  
The key turned in the lock, and they were in. "Want something to drink?" Asha asked as they  
entered her apartment.  
  
"Nah," Billy replied, and turned her to face him, immediately capturing her lips with his own.  
  
"Or we could skip it," Asha mumbled, as she kissed him back. His lips were rough against hers.   
He was frantic in his eagerness to slip his tongue into her mouth. She allowed him in, only to  
discover that the guy just couldn't kiss. He slobbered like a dog.  
  
Ah well. Maybe he could make up for that in other ways. Asha did not resist as he backed her to  
the couch. She pulled back momentarily and forced herself to smile at him. "Room's over there."  
  
"Couch is right here." He turned them around and sunk to the couch, grabbing her arm and  
clumsily pulling her down with him. His hands were callused and rough, and scratched against  
her bare arms.  
  
Asha was reminded of the feeling you get when you come in from the freezing cold and jump into  
a hot shower. The rough touch was so different from-  
  
From Alec's hands. *He had one arm wrapped around her shoulders while his other hand gently  
stroked her arm.*  
  
Asha jumped up quickly. "Hey, what the hell?" Billy protested.  
  
"I'm not doing this," Asha stated.  
  
-I knew it,- Billy thought. -She's a schizo who doesn't know what she wants.- "Just come on,"  
Billy said.  
  
"No!" Asha said, with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Listen," Billy said, growing angry, "I didn't come all the way over here just to have you refuse to  
put out. I came here to-" Asha turned around and stormed into her room. "Hey, get back here,  
I'm talking to you!" Billy yelled.  
  
Asha did return upon him saying that, and Billy found himself wishing she hadn't listened for  
once. "Get the hell out," Asha warned, pointing a gun at his head.  
  
Billy nodded and rose from the couch, scampering out of there as fast as his legs would carry him.  
  
When the door slammed closed, Asha lowered the gun and collapsed onto the couch. Now where  
was she? Ah yes, hands. Silky smooth, gentle, reverent in his exploration of her skin and hair.   
Warmth radiating from each soft touch. Such soft lips, smooth and supple. Caressing, as if their  
only purpose was to pleasure her, with no thought to themselves. His smile so cocky and  
charming and sweet all at once. His grin ridden with an underlying pain so deep it just made her  
want to take him into her arms and sooth all the pain away. He had been made to fit in her  
arms....  
  
********  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
Alec remained seated on the floor, curled up into a ball with his back against the fridge. He  
listened intently to the dripping alcohol, ignoring any other sounds, any other thoughts. He  
needed a break. A break from feeling, a break from trying not to feel, a break from not feeling.   
He needed something to allow him to not even notice.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!  
  
Alec jumped, snapping out of his reverie. His head shot up quickly, smacking into the fridge  
door. "Ow!" he hissed.  
  
"Alec??" a muffled voice sounded through the door.  
  
Thud, thud, thud. The person continued to pound their fist on the wood as Alec held his head in  
pain.  
  
Drip, drip, drip.  
  
"Alec!"  
  
Alec shook himself like a dog, willing himself to wake up from his almost sleep-like state.  
  
He rose and walked to the door, opening it as a fresh set of knocks began.  
  
"Asha!" Alec exclaimed, as if he hadn't recognized her voice when she had called his name.   
Actually, he had been so lost in thought that he wasn't sure he had.  
  
"Alec," she breathed. She grabbed his left hand with both of hers, and brought it to her lips,  
kissing it gently and holding it to her cheek. "I love this," she whispered.  
  
A puzzled look crossed Alec's features. Loved what?  
  
"Your hands," she elaborated. "They shouldn't matter to me, shouldn't affect how I feel one way  
or another, but for some reason, they do. And your lips . . ." she reached up with one hand to  
caress his lips lightly, "I can't get enough of them." She giggled softly at this. She walked  
forward, causing him to back up slightly, and pushed the door closed with her foot. "You smile  
like you know your God's gift to women, to *me*, but when someone tries to tell you they love  
you, you push them away. And your grin is more transparent than glass. When you grin all I can  
see is pain. You're too negative for your own good, but you're so cute when things go right for  
you. When you fight, even when you just argue, you hold back so you don't hurt people who  
wouldn't even look at you twice if they found you bleeding in a gutter. You come up with all  
sorts of lines to get girls in the sack even though they always seem to backfire and get you into  
trouble. You go out of your way to anger people anger people while making them laugh at the  
same time. You'll complain 'til your blue in the face but you'll still do the right thing." Asha  
took a deep breath. "Did you ever see the three stooges?"  
  
"Umm, no. . . ." Alec responded, a little overwhelmed by her speech.  
  
"Well, you see, every time they go to enter a room, they all go at once, and they get stuck in the  
doorframe, and none of them can move." She paused a moment to let the meaning of her  
statement sink in. "When you asked me why I love you . . . I guess there were so many answers  
in my head that they got stuck, and I couldn't get a single thing out."  
  
Alec was speechless. "Uh, Alec . . . are you alright?"  
  
"Alwa- uh, yeah?"  
  
"I think you need to sit down or something. . . ." Asha's concern was evident.  
  
"I think I need to stop for a minute," Alec replied.  
  
"Stop what? . . ."  
  
"Stop saying nothing, stop hiding, stop denying what I feel."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Asha looked up at him, her eyes glistening with tears of happiness and relief.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"I kinda got that already."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I've had a lot of big dreams  
I've made a lot of bad moves  
I know you could walk away  
But you never do  
  
I've met a lot of cold hearts  
I've learned to smile and deceive  
I know I'm hard to be around  
But you never leave  
  
I'm not easy to understand  
But you hold out your hand   
  
And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you want me, need me  
Love me, baby  
Just as I am  
Just as I am  
  
I've made a lot of heartaches  
I've found a lot of closed doors  
When all the others turn away  
You love me more  
You love me more  
  
I'm not easy to understand  
But you hold out your hand   
  
And you say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you want me, need me  
Love me baby  
Just as I am  
Just as I am  
  
I want to love forever  
To keep our world together  
And be the best that I can be, baby  
Every time the world caves in on me  
  
You say you love me  
Just as I am  
You always treat me  
The best that you can  
You say you want me, need me  
Love me baby  
Just as I am  
Just as I am  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
(Disclaimer: I don't presume to own "Just As I Am" by Air Supply. It's just an awesome song.)  
  
That's right. This is the end. I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and anyone who will review in  
the future. (Hopefully there will be someone.)  
  
Thanks go out to: DarkAngelGirl, pari106, Brin, hay25, AntipodeanOpaleye, Jamie, White Kittie,  
Jane the Frog on the Wall, Lesa, LatinChik, skyeyes, veggie5, jen, Khassa, Pro, Kiwichick, and  
my brand new beta, JensEnigma!  
  
Y'all are GREAT, and if I've missed anybody, let me know and I'll include you in the list and  
there may be a surprise thank you email, if you leave your address, 'cause I'd just feel really bad if  
I missed anyone, and I'd have to make it up to them!  
  
So anywho, thanks for the support and encouragement!  
  
And also, thanks to Sorrow Reminisce who helped me to post this fic at The Broken World.  
  
BTW, The Broken World, run by Sorrow and JensEnigma, is the best board ever! Anyone who  
hasn't been there yet should visit it at and register, you won't  
regret it!  
  
Bubbye for now! 


	11. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't presume to own Dark Angel, I could never have the genius to come up with it,  
or the stupidity to cancel it. I DO own my original characters.  
  
Epilogue  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hearts are heavy on this, the third day after the great disaster that occurred in Seattle . . ."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Alec, go back!"  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"I wanna see what the disaster was!"  
  
Alec and Asha sat cuddled up on Alec's couch once again, watching television. Alec clutched the  
remote control possessively, while Asha tried to claw it from his grasp.  
  
"Alec, come on!"  
  
Alec sighed heavily. "It can't be that disastrous," he argued, "if it was, we would've heard by now,  
don't you think?"  
  
"Maybe, but-"  
  
The trilling devil machine, also known as Alec's cell phone, cut her off mid-sentence. Alec got up  
to answer, remote in hand. As he walked over to the counter, Asha lunged downwards and  
grabbed his ankle, tripping him and sending the remote flying as he crashed to the floor. "Mmph!"  
he protested.  
  
Asha snatched up the remote. "What are you waiting for? Go get the phone!" she teased.  
  
Grumbling and muttering, Alec peeled himself from the floor and went to get the phone, while  
Asha tried to find the station the news report had been on.  
  
Alec flipped open the cell, with the initials TDM scrawled onto it in permanent marker. "Yeah?"  
  
"Alec?" Sketchy's voice came through the receiver. "Are you alright?" He sounded a little out of  
breath, and on the verge of tears.  
  
"Yeah . . . I'm fine, Sketch, what is it?"  
  
"You didn't hear? Oh man. . . . Dude, I'm sorry to hafta be the one to break this to you, but . . ."  
  
A loud gasp sounded from the couch.  
  
Alec's head whipped in Asha's direction, and full of sudden dread, he lost his grip on the phone.   
The remote control and phone both fell to the ground with rhythmic grace, the only things to  
break the deathly silence that fell upon room.  
  
"Asha, what-" Alec looked at the television, which had her attention riveted.  
  
The sight on the screen caused his blood to run cold and his mouth to go dry.  
  
". . . footage from three days ago, captured by a shocked onlooker . . ."  
  
Smoke filled the sky, pouring from a blazing ball of fire. A burning building, to be precise.  
  
The neon sign above the entrance was no longer lit, and the building began to crumble.  
  
The sign drifted down, screaming into the night like the last words of a dying man. . . .  
  
. . . Leo's Pizza . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oki, I'm done now.  
  
Bubbye! 


End file.
